


Your client

by commanderogerss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Australian reader, BDSM, Bratting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Missionary Position, Mutant Reader, Not Beta Read, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Psychoanalysis, Slow Burn, Spanking, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, blowjob, shower teasing, smut will be in chapter 5, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: You were Steve Rogers psychologist first before you became the local psychologist for The Avengers. This is the short story of how you became Steve Roger's little girl.Or in other terms, how someone from The Avengers keeps destroying your office and then you finally end up dating Captain America (the cause of your third office to be destroyed).





	1. 2011.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fanfiction since I got into uni, and now I'm in my final year of uni, so let's see how my smarts educated me! 
> 
> Honestly, I didn't mean for there to be a plot w/ this story, I just needed more dd/lg fics w/ Steve and reader because I'm weak af. But do enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Captain America (2011) and before The Avengers (2012).

“I knew instantly something was wrong.”

“How?”

“Aside from the radio playing a game, I already knew who won, something just didn’t feel… right, you know?”

“I know.”

“And it just… it didn’t feel okay. I mean, you try freezing yourself for about 66 years, and you turn up in a place that you can tell you don’t belong.”

“I wouldn’t know Mr Rogers, I was born of my time.”

“Please, Mr Rogers was my father, call me Steve.”

“Alright... Steve.”

After some hesitation, you found your role in being Captain Rogers’ psychologist. It was easy to get along with him, on a professional level. He was close enough to you in age (at least biologically, maybe not chronologically — considering you were born in the mid-1980s, Steve would’ve been in his mid-60s if he didn’t go under).

You're appointed as one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologists, due to your parent's influence and earlier work with S.H.I.E.L.D. Once you completed your studies and became a legal practitioner, you moved from Australia to America, and moved to D.C. to join the agency. You found your home easily enough and sometimes you’d see Iron Man flying around, but you were never really in contact with him.

A few days after Rogers woke up, Fury gave you your big break, from being the psychologist of the many agents on the field (including Natasha who doesn’t say anything, and Clint who says enough) to helping Captain America, the man who's stuck in time where he doesn’t belong.

God, you are so nervous, holding your clipboard with general information on him, full name, date of birth, address, information that’s so general you could look it up on the Internet. But of course, you have your notes for what he tells, how he feels, it’s easy like that.

You introduce yourself, telling him your history in psychology, your life in Australia, how you accustomed yourself to American life, Steve just smiles and nods.

“Actually,” you pause, a tinge of red encapsulates your cheeks, “I have to thank you, you saved my grandpa and granddad in the war, they often spoke about you and was sad to hear what happened… about the ice.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he says with a shy smile. “Are they, both alive?”

You shake your head, “no, granddad died when I was 12 and my grandpa died a year ago,” you admit.

“I’m sorry,” he says, he puts his head down and looks away.

“It’s alright, I’m sure they’re looking at me now, happy,” you say with a big smile.

You begin to talk shop after that, telling Rogers about how the sessions will go, talking to him about his mental health and how he adjusts to life in the 21st century.

“I remember when no would care about that.”

“About what?” You ask, looking up from your board.

“Mental health, if you're depressed, you just needed to lighten up,” Steve says and you can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, sounds like it. I mean, some people still feel that way, but we try to focus here on uplifting our agents and do whatever we can. So feel free to speak as freely, or not as you’d like, I have one client who doesn’t speak at all, and that’s okay, and another who talks my ear off, and that’s cool too.”

Steve nods his head, happy with the outcome.

After a few more sessions he brings in a notebook and looks at you with a smile.

“What’s that?” You ask him and he smiles.

“I’m learning to be a psychologist like you!”

“Really?”

“No.”

“Oh.” You pout slightly, hoping he was serious.

“I want to keep a record of things I’ve missed out, and I figured, you’re young, what I should watch or listen, or read…” he trails off, hoping you would take him on to his offer.

“Harry Potter books, I love Harry Potter, hands down. The last movie just came out… actually,” you say with a smile.

Steve begins to write it down, mouthing the words ‘Harry Potter’.

You’ve found your way around Steve, and for some cases, you could call him a friend. He describes to you everything he is able to do, and the differences in the world he grew up with compared to now.

“It’s much better here.”

“I guess so, it could be better in many cases, in terms of how we judge people, and the basic rights some people don’t get.”

“Tell me what Australia is like,” Steve asks.

“You never went?”

“No, I mostly stayed in America, or I was in Europe, loads of Australians were there though, but I’ve never been.”

“It’s beautiful, honestly, best beaches I’ve ever seen. Our politics aren’t always perfect, and sometimes there are people who you’re not going to like, but it’s an amazing place. I think you’d like it there Steve.”

“You think?” He asks. You make an ‘ _mhm  _’ sound.

“Thank for these sessions doctor,” he says with a smile.

“You’re welcome, they’re mandatory so it’s not like you’re not getting out of them, but I hope I’ve helped you understand the world a bit, it might be confusing but I trust you’ll get used to it.”

It’s been three months since you first saw Rogers, your sessions would be every fortnight, used to be every week to see how he was going, but you both agreed that loosening the sessions would help for his part.

“Have you read the Harry Potter books I suggested?” You ask with a wink.

“Yeah, I’m up to the fourth book now, I’ve got to say, I don’t mind Harry, but I wish they’d listen to Hermione, she’s very smart,” he admits with a smile.

You nod your head, “Hermione is the best, but I’ve always been a fan of George Weasley honestly.”

“Him and Fred are quite funny.”

You smile and look at Steve. This isn’t the first time you’ve noticed how handsome he is, and you’ve grown to even have a tiny crush on the guy. But you had a power over him as his psychologist and you couldn’t cross that line, not even for one bit.

And that really sucks.


	2. 2012.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during The Avengers (2012).

“Welcome aboard the Helicarrier, doctor.” Fury stands in the doorway. You were busy setting up your new office.

Fury suggested you work on the Helicarrier, so you’re closer to Steve, and your other clients who are aboard the carrier. Considering it’d be difficult for you to have sessions with Steve when he’s in the air and you’re on the ground.

It was annoying having to move from the Triskelion to the Helicarrier, but S.H.I.E.L.D. is paying for your apartment while you work up here, you probably weren't going to permanently stay here, but you have your files for your clients that you’ll see here.

But with the lack of time spent together, you still feel like you connect with the man, you feel a connection and you feel like … friends, to some degree. You’re not too sure if Steve would agree with you.

“Yeah, this is real nice! Thank you, sir,” you smile while looking up at him.

“Don’t mention it.”

With that, Fury’s gone and it has grown silent, aside from you moving your papers around, of course. You then hear a knock at the door and you look up.

“Oh, Steve, hello!” A bigger smile finds your face, you can’t help but admit, your little crush on him, has probably turned into something bigger. You always thought he was cute, the stories your grandpa and granddad would tell you about him, he sounded like a myth or a legend; to some degree — maybe even a God.

“Do you need help?” He offers, smiling. Teeth and all.

“Uhm, no I think I’m fine, it’s just moving my files in here, nothing special,” you reply with a shrug, “I like to have analog files, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m up to date with all the technology, and I have my backup files for when something happens, but all the original copies are hard copies.”

“Good to know we’re one in the same Doc,” Steve says. You laugh and push some hair strands out of your face.

It’s silent between the two of you, you continue to put things away and Steve just stares at you.

“When’s our next session?” He asks

“Should be tomorrow, I can check my diary, but I’m pretty sure it’s tomorrow…” you trail off looking around your desk for the black book, your sacred text. Steve moves into the room and looks at you.

“Found it!” You say like you’ve discovered something. Flipping through the pages you find tomorrow, “Steve at 12 pm.”

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow at 12 pm then,” he says.

“Did you really forget, or did you just want to say hi?” You ask him, turning back to ordering your files in alphabetical order.

“I’m always willing to say hi to you.” A blush covers both of your faces. You stop organising your files to stare at the man.

“I guess we’ll have a better chance to talk out of session hours now that we’re both living here,” you say, you flirt. It might be obvious, you feel like, but flirting is something that comes natural, and you can’t say you’re strictly on work hours now, at least not with him.

Before you can say anything else, the intercom goes off, “Captain Rogers, you’re needed outside at docking station 5.”

“Guess that’s me, I’ll uhm— see you around?”

“Yes, definitely!”

It hadn’t been 24 hours yet and they were already sending Steve out on a mission. You hold your mug in your hand, that has tea in it, and you stand in the doorway.

Your working hours are from 9 - 5, the usual working day, but your door is always open until 8 pm for any stragglers that don’t want to pencil an appointment. But you watch as the agents walk by and you notice Steve who notices you, he waves and walks up.

“Mission?” You ask though you know the answer.

“Germany,” he says.

You weren’t too knowledgeable on why he was here in the first place, what they actually were looking for, but you had an inkling, you read reports on people going missing, some people have taken over, mind control. You knew at least Clint was one of them, though you weren’t too sure why.

“Be safe.”

You take a sip of your tea and stare at the man who nods his head.

“I’ll try,” he admits.

You felt like he’s a friend, in a way that a teacher would be a friend. But maybe Steve is different, he for sure isn’t like anyone you knew, and maybe being friends with these people were insane, but it’s not like you were off from your own home life, in fact, it almost felt normal.

Later that night, you found yourself not tired (or at least, this is what you're telling yourself), thus you're staying in the office and figure out what you’re going to do next with a lot of your clients until you see him, you see Loki. He looked normal, the man notices you and smirks. A shiver runs down your spine, but you shake your head.

“Time for bed,” you say to yourself.

While typing up the information about your last client, there’s a loud boom that shakes you out of your chair. People over the intercom screaming for someone, anyone. You get off the floor and look around.

“Fury, what’ve we got here?” You call into your earpiece.

“I don’t know, we’re trying to figure that out!” He yells into his own earpiece.

It isn’t until some of the agents with Clint find their way on the ship, one passes Steve and finds his way to you, in the office. With a sigh you square up to the intruder, who chuckles, this is like taking candy from a baby.

You bring your fists up and slightly bounce from one foot to the other, the intruder mimics yourself before your foot connects with his leg, tripping him before he could do the same to you.

_Determined_

You scraggle and punch him square in the jaw.

_Humiliation_

A punch to your jaw and now you’re on your back again.

“Fuck.”

You're trained for this, maybe it’s been a few years since last time.

A punch.

_Dread_

Another punch.

_Annoyance_

With each punch to the face, you were able to weaken him enough, dragging his body out to Fury and the rest of the Avengers.

“You want to tell me how one of these arseholes got into my office?”

“I don’t know.” A quirk of Tony’s eyebrow as he looks to you, “are you sure you just didn’t go out and find someone and beat him to a pulp?”

Steve was now intrigued, looking at the soldier who was recognisable enough, to maybe a loved one.

“No. He came into my office, and he was ready to attack,” you reply with clenched fists. “I am a psychologist, not a soldier.”

“Then you should’ve sent Steve to help you!”

“Tony, I was with you, helping you.”

“Ahh, well.”

“Enough, I’m going back to my office, if there’s another ambush, don’t call me! But if you need to talk to me, call me then.”

“See you later doc!” A wide smile on Tony’s face. You grumble.

Coulson was a man who was quite awestruck in your opinion, he pretty much worshipped the ground these heroes walked on, and you, however, felt pity for him, that he would go out like this.

Few of the workers came and spoke to you about Coulson, talking about how some of them looked up to him and you smiled, listening to their concerns. Talking about grief and everything.

You hear the same knock, the same knock every time and you can’t help but smile, “Steve, what ails you?”

“Coulson,” he admits with a heavy heart.

“Yes, I’ve had many people come to talk to me about him, I don’t think you’ll be the last.”

“That’s alright with me, I was just wondering, did you know him?” He asks.

“Sort of? I mean, we weren’t friends, he often did come to me for advice, I’m not exactly the top psychologist here, but Fury seems to trust me enough to make me imagine I am, but he was nice, he was uhm,” you begin to talk, knocking back a few sniffles so you don’t have to cry in front of Steve.

He grabs a tissue from the box on your desk and hands it to you, “thank you,” you say. You dab under your eye, not to smudge the makeup you applied this morning that got ruined by a few pads and band-aids to your face.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve says looking down.

“If I know one thing about Coulson, it’s that he’d want you guys to kick some major arse, and I know you will, I believe in you, Steve.”

“Thanks,” he says. Steve nods his head and leaves your room. You sigh and hold the tissue in your hand.

“Fucking Coulson,” you curse to yourself before blowing your nose.

You watch as the Avengers wreak havoc on New York. You sigh, seeing the light at Stark Tower, watching the newscaster talk about the action and what’s happening.

It sucks. Being a psychologist. You want to get in on the action, but you’ve had your days in the spotlight, and it was time to wind down and do nothing and just be this psychologist you’ve studied for.

You watch the destruction and you watch the bloodshed, but then you watch the aftermath, they were able to stop it and able to win and you smile.

“You did it.”


	3. 2014.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014).

After the helicarrier became decommissioned you found a home back in the Triskelion. You now have Banner as a client, using your abilities to help him calm down, as well as Tony. After your spats, you’ve finally agreed to take him on, helping him with his feelings about New York.

“You know, I never really believed in psychology…” Tony trails off, and you chuckle.

“Really? I am shocked, Mr Stark!” You jokingly mock him.

“You do a good job, listening to me, unlike Banner, he did nothing!”

“Tony, you do realise that he isn’t a psychologist right?” You ask him, and he looks up at you like a puppy.

“Really? I am shocked doctor!” He mocks you.

You’ve seen Steve less and less, at least in terms of his appointments, he understands a lot more things now about the world and what things he should get up to date on, you even text him from time to time. You couldn’t be happier, but he’s off on more missions which does make you nervous.

“Doctor.” A voice calls, and a knock, you smile.

“Yes Steve, what can I do for you?” You ask.

He walks in and closes the door behind him, putting his shield behind his back he sits opposite to you.

“Much different to what you had on the helicarrier!” He remarks looking around.

“Well, I prefer this than to the ship, at least I’m on solid ground and I won’t be attacked by anyone, that I know of at least…” you trail off.

“I don’t blame you.”

There’s a pause between the two of you, and you don’t mind it so much. But it was you, who eventually broke the silence.

“How are you?” You ask him, genuinely enough.

“Good, just saving the world and such." A pause. You raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, "I have a mission later tonight that should hopefully go over smoothly, Natasha will be with me, so I'll be safe.”

"Sounds like fun..." you trail off with a chuckle and a smile at Steve. You crush on him never falters but you need to keep it professional, sadly. 

“How about you? How are you?”

You nod your head and smile, “yeah I’m fine, organising everyone’s emotions sure is kind of tough, but I’ve been doing it for a few years now that I’m strong enough!” You say, keeping the smile on your face.

“I wouldn’t want your job, I wouldn’t know how to help people the way you do,” Steve replies and your shrug your shoulders.

“I mean, it’s fun psychoanalysis people! Don’t you think? Like why is Natasha the way she is, why are you the way you are,” you suggest.

You had a lot of thoughts about what Steve would’ve been like without the serum, they say that he was always a fighter. But what would you be without your powers? Are you masochistic or sadistic to think these ways?

“I guess so, I don’t really think about things that way Doc, but why do you think I am the way I am…” he trails off trying to humour you.

“Well, I’ve heard you’re a fighter Steve, you would keep taking punches even when you probably shouldn’t have, but you grew up with love from your parents and your friend Bucky that you try to make everyone around you happy, and because you didn’t grow up well enough, you’d give anyone the shirt off your back to someone if you could.”

You stop and look at him, he nods his head and looks down, tensing his jaw you sigh.

“Sorry, was that … too much?”

Steve shakes his head, “no, it was fine, I’m just surprised you had this information on me!”

“It’s Shield, Steve. You think they never have tabs on you, they probably know about your romantic relationships or you know, things much more personal than that…” you trail off.

“I’m not in a romantic relationship,” he admits and your eyes open wide.

“I am surprised Steve, a man of your looks and importance, would’ve thought you’d have men and women fawning over you!” You admit with a chuckle and a slight blush on your cheeks.

“I know, Tony shows me Twitter… and my Google mentions.”

You can’t help but laugh loudly enough for your receptionist to hear you (because apparently, you need one?).

“Of course, he does. But if you did, I’m sure Shield would know,” you say.

“I’m sure they know about yours too!” Steve says looking at you, with a slight glint. You chuckle and shake your head.

“I’m not in one either, when your job is described as the psychologist for a bunch of Shield workers and the Avengers, you don’t really have time to go on dates Steve,” you admit. Though, you’d like to go on a date with Steve, who knows how that’ll work out.

“I’m sorry to hear about that, but I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.”

“I’m sure there is Steve, but who knows, maybe they’re just too chicken shit to ask me out.”

There comes a chuckle from Steve, who now stands up and makes his way to the door.

“I guess we’ll have to find out,” Steve says with a shrug of his shoulders and he leaves with the door open.

You sigh and shake your head, this man was sure as hell flirting with you, but you couldn’t really tell because he was too damn friendly. But maybe he was thinking the same thing.

Every day comes sadder news, you hear about Fury’s dead, which you never expected — the guy went through so much shit that him dying is something you … well, didn’t expect! The moment your heart breaks is when you overhear that Steve is a fugitive of S.H.I.E.L.D. now. But you shake your head, there’s no way he could be, could he?

Now you’re on high alert, Pierce asks for you, Sitwell asks for you, wanting to know where Steve would go, wanting to know what he’d be doing. But you tell them the same thing, that you don’t know. You’re on thin ice with S.H.I.E.L.D. They think that you’re with Steve, but you swear you’ve never seen him ever since you saw him leapt from an elevator. They're constantly checking your small home like you were dating him and they wanted to know if he’d come home from a long day of work.

One night, at home, you’re playing some music, and slightly dancing to it, while making yourself dinner. Singing along. There’s a knock at the door and you sigh, it was a hard day today, there was news that Steve has died and you cried at work, your secretary gave you a hug. Stepping away from the oven, you make your way over and see a letter with your name on it.

Addressed to you, you notice it’s from Steve, you know his handwriting anywhere. You can’t help but smile, he is alive because it’s dated today. You open up your front door hoping he's standing there with that sad puppy dog smile but to no avail, he's not there, no one is there. You sigh again before going back inside, you close the door behind you and read the letter. He mentions how sorry he is, but he knows something is wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D. and he’s going to do whatever he can to make it alright, and maybe next time, him and you can meet again.

This time, your heart broke harder than before.

And this time, you needed to practice.

“Hello,” you say into your phone, stating your name, it might’ve been someone from work that needs your help.

You’re at home, it’s a weekend and you don’t need to work today. You're on your couch watching reruns of Parks and Recreation.

“It’s Hill, I need your help,” she replies and you nod your head, you know she can’t see you. Guess you were right, someone does need your help

“With what? Do you need counselling? Or using my skills on you?” You ask.

“Yes, but not on me, meet me at this address with a bag, it’ll be a long time, so pack for a week,” she says and you rub at your eyes.

“Alright, sure I’ll see you in halfa,” you say and you hang up.

Meeting Hill at the spot, you get into another car, before getting into another one, this is long, and you couldn’t understand what was going on, but maybe it's something big, considering the number of cars you’re changing into.

“Fury, she’s here,” Hill says and you look from Hill to Fury. The man looks like he’s been through some shit, the doctor next to him monitoring his vitals.

“Fuck.”

“Doctor.”

You couldn’t believe he’s alive, “you look like shit,” you tell him bluntly and he chuckles a little while coughing.

“I feel like it.”

“What happened?” You asked, curiosity taking over you.

“We used Tetrodotoxin B on him, it slows down the heart,” Hill answers your question.

“Banner created it,” you said, “he told me everything he did to try to keep stress down, that was before he asked for my help.”

You narrow your brows and rub at your head, “so what’s up with Shield that you had to do this.”

“Taken over by Hydra, had to make my death look successful enough,” Fury says and you nod your head.

“Need me to make you feel better Fury?” You ask him and he nods. You roll up your jacket sleeves and drop your backpack with everything in it. “Alright, let’s do this then.”

“Fury, they should be here in any second,” you say looking over him. 

It's been a few hours since you got here, you've made sure Fury is calm, he is calm and happy and that’s all that everyone needed. You just want to make sure he's not as stressed as he was, and making sure — in accordance with the actual medical doctor with him — that he'd make it out alive. Maybe Fury knows something else he has yet to tell you, something else you don't know. Well, asides from the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. being run by HYDRA thing. 

A loud blaring sound comes above and the doctor, who you never caught his name, begins to get up and starts running. Mere minutes later, and Fury smiles, you look up and notice Steve and Natasha, along with Hill, the doctor and someone else you've never met before.

“About damn time.”

Steve says your name and you smile, “yeah, I had the same shock when I found out the bastard was alive!”

“I’m, glad to see you made it out okay…” he trails off and you nod your head.

“Me too Steve, me too.”

You were there for the plan, and you were to help them out, acting as nothing happened, that you don’t know who is alive. You're introduced to Sam, a man who makes jokes, someone who you know you can get along with after all this is over.

You hear Steve say your name and you look behind you, he takes a chair and sits it opposite to you, straddling it and leaning his arms against the back.

“Did you know the whole time?” He asks and you shake your head.

“No, I found out a few hours before you came here, I was needed for my skills.”

“Skills?”

“I’d ask for you not to freak out, but you’ve taken the super soldier serum and you’re from the 40s, so nothing could freak you out,” you say while Steve laughs, “I’m what they call, a mutant, I have the power of empathy, I can manipulate emotions, sense emotions, among others.”

“So, you’re here to make Fury feel better?” You nod your head. “I guess it makes sense that you’re a psychologist, with emotions and such.”

“Both of my parents had the power of empathy, and they made me and I guess I got stronger powers because they’re both empaths…” you trail off with a shrug of your shoulders. “I can fight, and I guess that’s why I heard the plan.”

“What you did to that guy back on the helicarrier sure was impressive enough,” he says and you chuckle.

“I could feel his emotions, and I’ve trained a lot since then, so I’ll be there with Hill to help her out.”

You could’ve been with Natasha, or Steve and Sam, but you knew you weren’t superheroes like them. You didn’t like to fight, you often tried to avoid it. But, you knew, that for the greater good, to teach them a lesson, you’d help.

“I saw him, by the way.”

“Him?” You wonder who he was talking about, but Steve looks at you, with those bright blue eyes and you knew exactly who he was talking about. "Oh."

“He didn’t know who I was, and it just hurt, it really hurt,” he says not looking away from you.

“I’m sorry Steve,” you say and he offers a weak smile. “Do you want me to, make you feel better?”

“Use your ability?” He asks and you nod your head.

“Might make you more level-headed for the fight?” You reply and he shrugs his shoulders.

“Worth a shot.”

You bring yourself closer to him and put your thumbs on his temples and your hands encapsulate his head, strings of hair brushing your fingers. You feel your heartbeat pulse through your entire body. The feeling of him around your hands felt like electricity pinging through your soul.

“If you want me to stop, let me know,” you said and he nods his head.

You begin, and you feel the sadness, you close your eyes and you see him. The man Steve once called a friend, clad in black with dark eyes. You could tell that this hurt him, seeing what his friend had become. You feel tears prickling at your eyes, the sensation that Steve feels afterwards is close to love or something, from you. You see from the perspective of Steve, you. It was hard to swallow, the look of your face every time Steve saw you. You weren’t doing a great job to help make Steve okay, maybe you need to train better, maybe Steve just has a stronger hold on your emotions. You try to neutralise the emotions, except before long he holds your arm, calling your name, he wants it to stop.

“I’m sorry,” you say after you take your hands off of him. You can’t help but feel a tinge in your heart. Neither of you wants to say anything but Steve wipes the tears away from your eyes.

“I didn’t realise how powerful I am against you,” he says with a slight chuckle, not really acknowledging what he was thinking, maybe he planted that, making him feel that way, or maybe you're curious.

“Yeah…” you trail off, not really knowing what else to say.

“I’m going to see Sam.”

“No worries!” You say before he leaves.

You didn't follow him, you didn't stop him. But maybe, you just wanted to be left alone, you sigh and stand up, it's time to get to work. 


	4. 2015.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during The Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).

It was a whole year later, but you found yourself now living in Avengers Tower. After S.H.I.E.L.D. being taken over by HYDRA, and you know, helping a fugitive. All of your client files perished but like you told Steve all those years ago, you had the files online and Tony told you to let it go.

Your room is towards the top of the tower, though lower than the living room, while your office was near the lab. You are the local psychologist at the tower and that’s okay with you. You still help out Tony and Bruce, but you find yourself closer to Steve, flirting here and there but nothing really finds itself situated. After saying goodbye to Fury, you said your goodbyes to Natasha, Steve and Sam.

“Can you two just hook up already,” Natasha says to you as you say goodbye.

“What are you talking about?” You ask her, not really confused because you knew exactly who she was talking about.

“You and Steve, it’s really painful to see you two skirt around this topic,” she says and you shake your head.

“I don’t think it’ll happen, I’m still his psychologist.”

“You’ve become his friend first, I don’t think you’re his psychologist anymore,” Natasha reminds you, and you sigh. Before you could say anything more, Sam calls your name and you hug Natasha goodbye.

“I’ll see you soon!” She says.

You turn around and face Sam and Steve who you ended up standing near when they were speaking with Nat.

“So, you need to find your friend…” you trail off. Steve nods his head and you smile. “Tell me when you’ll be around at Avengers Tower, so I can schedule you in for another appointment,” you say with a smile.

Steve sighs, “I don’t think—”

“Steve, you’ve been through a shit tonne of stuff in these past three years alone, please, let me help you!”

“Steve, listen to her, she does know best,” Sam says.

Sam knows about your ability, he didn’t believe you at first and you altered his emotion to sad and he shook it off, annoyed that you were telling the truth.

“Fine… I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll pencil you in and you just tell me when you’re around Steve,” you say to him.

“Guess it’s time to go,” Sam says to both you and Steve and you nod your head. You walk closer to Steve and give him a hug, the top of your head touches his chin and he hugs you back, wrapping your arms around him.

You never wanted it to end, but it does. Sam hugs you too but it was quicker than your one with Steve.

“Be safe,” you say to Steve, who smiles.

“You too!”

Since then you’ve had a few sessions with Steve, he’d tell you that he hasn’t found Bucky yet and that he’s been trying to find him. You tell him everything you can. But your heart aches for him. He comes home every night upset that he couldn’t find Bucky. As you make yourself a tea late at night you see him all dishevelled, a pout on his face.

“Couldn’t find him?” You ask on the rare occasion and Steve just shakes his head. “Come with me.”

He follows you, to your room in the tower. You sold everything that you didn’t need to bring to the tower, the house you lived in is now rented out to a young couple, they remember you as the S.H.I.E.L.D. woman who saved the world, but you pine that off to Steve.

The room itself was minimalist enough, you have a desk where your personal laptop is, your bed with purple sheets, a TV, wardrobe. Some photos of your friends and family from back home.

You hold Steve’s hand and guide him to the bed and you stare at him, he takes off his helmet and sits it on the desk before he sits next to you.

“It’s going to be alright you know?” You tell him, and he nods his head. “I mean, he saved you from that lake, there has to be some good in his heart you know?”

“I know, I know, I’m just—” he stops and pauses, thinking about what he’s going to say next. You pick up your mug from the bedside table and taking a sip before putting it back down. “I’m worried about him.”

“You’ll find him, Steve, I promise you,” you say. He looks up at you, and for once, he is looking at you like a friend, or something more. You sigh and smile, he had his American good looks, that blonde hair and blue eyes. You inherited most of your looks from your dad, but there were the subtle things from your mum, your nose, your eyes.

“I’ve only noticed now, but your eyes change shade depending on your mood,” Steve says and you smile.

“Mum told me a lot about that, I think she knew before I hit puberty that I was going to be a mutant,” you say with a smile, and with Steve’s weary face, and look of dread he can’t help but smile along with you.

“You know, you always cheer me up,” Steve says, keeping the smile.

“Oh, I try,” you say shaking it off.

“You don’t need to try,” he states.

The two of you lean in closer and closer, and before you know it, your lips plant themselves on his and you can’t help but smile into the kiss.

You hear Bruce call out your name and you and Steve quickly part. He stands in the doorway staring at the two of you. Just as quickly as the two of you part, you both stand up.

“Yes, Bruce what is it?” You ask of him.

“I can leave—”

“It’s fine!” You say

“I needed to leave anyway, I need to shower, I’ll uhm, hopefully, see you at the party Saturday, Doc?” Steve says to you and you nod your head.

“Yep!”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“It’s alright Bruce, what do you need?” You ask him, ignoring everything that just happened.

“I uhm— need to destress…” he trails off and you nod your head.

“That can be done!” You said as you walk out of the door with your tea in hand.

It was finally Saturday and you can’t help but smile to yourself, you had seen Steve on and off since that night, but you never really discussed it. Natasha helped you pick out your look as much as you helped her.

“I think a space dress really shows people you’re out of this world!” She says with her husky voice and you can’t help but laugh at her comment. “What?”

“That was bad Nat, and you should feel bad!” You say with a shake of your head, but you can’t help but laugh still.

The woman could kill you in her sleep if she wanted to, she could kill you anywhere, anyhow. But you found yourself to trust her. You like everyone who is a part of the Avengers, you're not one of them and that’s okay. You talk to Pepper a lot, who helps out with understanding Tony half the time and you have Maria Hill too, who you don’t talk to as much, but you do try to say hi once in a while, but you enjoy the three women’s company. They’re often better than the men of the group.

You listen to Rhody’s comment and you laugh out of being nice, and you watch Thor as he gives people Asgardian drinks, and you can’t help but laugh at the older gentleman who feels like he earned his right to drink alcohol made for Gods.

But you sit on the couch, looking at your phone, talking to your sibling about their kid and you smile looking at the photos.

“What are you doing?” You hear a voice slide in next to you, though you don’t have to look to see that it’s Steve.

“My sibling sent me a photo of their kid, look at how cute she is!” You say showing the photo of your niece. Steve chuckles and nods.

“Cute kid, so did your sibling get the same ability?” He asks, curious.

“No, they didn’t, it made them resent a lot of things, but it’s better now, we’re better now,” you nod your head more for yourself, agreeing that things were tough but now they’re not.

“Interesting, kind of like a squib in Harry Potter.”

Your eyes go wide and your mouth opens, “you actually finished it all?” You ask with pure joy.

“And the movies, I still don’t see why you like George so much…” he trails off.

“As I said, I'm a sucker for the funny guys. Though I think Luna is my favourite, she’s so weird but amazing!” You say with a grin, happy that he was able to watch it.

“Do you want to go for a coffee somewhere, or a tea, cause I know you like drinking tea,” he asks you and takes a sip of the beer bottle in his hand.

“Are you asking me out on a date Mr Rogers?” You ask him, surprised that the man can even ask you on a date while looking for his friend.

“I guess so, I mean we never really discussed the kiss before,” he adds.

“For a guy that doesn’t get drunk, you sure are talking like a drunk guy using his sober thoughts,” you admit. You, yourself, haven’t had much to drink, but you’re a lightweight and the alcohol gets to you easier.

“Well, I thought I’d get the courage to finally do it,” he says with a shrug.

“Romanoff put you up to this?” You ask him and Steve chuckles again.

“I don’t want to rat her out!” He says and you can’t help but laugh.

“Little shit!” You curse with a laugh.

“You never answered my question!” He says, but you nod your head in response.

“Sure, just let me know when you’re available and I’ll pencil you in!” You say with a laugh, “how’s tomorrow sound?” You ask.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect!” He says staring at you, and you stare back with a smile that can compete against Steve’s.

“What are you two lovebirds doing!” Tony says jumping in between you, and you roll your eyes and adjust on the seat. Tony wraps his arms around the two of you, with a great big smile.

“What do you want Tony? Need me to psychoanalyse you some more?” You ask him as you shrug off his arm. He shakes his head.

“God no. Just wanted to interrupt you two, but I'm leaving, people see, people to do,” he says as he stands up and turns around, “You two are just the cutest, you know that right?”

Another role of your eyes. Though, at least Steve had the courage to ask you out. You were too scared to even ask.

“You’re not weirded out that I’m your psychologist then?” Steve shakes his head.

“Nah, just as long as I don’t get analysed!”

“I can’t promise you that!” You say as you finish your cider, with a pout you stand up and go to the bar to grab another one.

“What happened?” Natasha asks you, there’s a blush on your face.

“Steve just asked me out!” You whisper.

“What’s this?” Bruce asks and you stare at him.

“None of your business, you probably already know!” You narrow your eyes at him and he just looks away.

“Cute!” Natasha says with a smile.

Later that night, after everyone has gone, it was just The Avengers — plus you and Maria. You have to admit, you were kind of tired, but you're wrapped around Steve and no one really mentioned it, but the alcohol got to you and Clint begins to talk about how the hammer is a trick and that anyone can lift it.

“Oh come on Clint, I’d love to see you try!” You say egging him on.

Clint gets up and pulls on it, but to no avail, he doesn’t lift it. Everyone eventually gets up to try, even you.

“I mean, look, I don’t want to go around messing with Gods and such, but if I can try to feel somewhat worthy, it’s worth a try!” You say.

You clasp the grip of the hammer and begin to pull it up, “oh shit guys, oh shit I think—” you begin to say, trying to get people excited. Everyone stops still for a second looking at it but it doesn’t budge and you pout. “Aww, I wanted to be Thor!” You whine before making your way back to Steve with a slight giggle in your tone.

Though next was Steve and he gave it a lift, and you swear you could’ve seen it lift up, but maybe that was you imagining things, and maybe that’s just you seeing things because you were too drunk.

Steve falls back on the couch next to you and you giggle, “you should roll up your sleeves more!” You whisper in his ear, making sure no one else heard that. You might have a weird attraction to his forearms.

“Guess I’ll just have to wear something like this tomorrow then huh?” He says with a wink and you blush, you blush hard.

You helped out as much as you could when Ultron ruined the party, your room wasn’t untouched, but it certainly didn’t get destroyed in the aftermath. You couldn’t believe Ultron destroyed Jarvis, your hands find their way to your mouth, scared that that’s what he could do the A.I. Tony built. Everyone is a bit on edge, Thor has Tony by the throat, Tony starts to laugh, and Steve gives his Captain's voice.

“There’s no use staying here,” Steve says to you, and you nod your head. “You can fight, so you obviously can hold your own, come with us.”

“You know you don’t have to talk to me like a soldier!” You reply, your hands find their way to grasp his arm and Steve looks down at them. The connection. Now it’s his turn to nod his head.

The Avengers believed you could hold yourself, you're asked to fight with them, and you were in the fight with Ultron. Though throughout the fight, your mind is taken over, and you couldn’t help but fall into it.

“Come on, hit harder!” You hear your mother’s voice call out. You found yourself in this large space, punching someone, who you realised was your sibling. “Don’t go soft!”

As soon as you hit them again, but you’re shifted to your legs wrapped around someone with your fingers on their head, frying their brain from the overpower of emotions.

Everything keeps shifting, to your childhood, being trained to kill, and using those skills. You can hear your parents voice in the back of your head, calling out for you to hit harder, move faster, do everything to win, win, win!

You're helped off the floor by Clint and you were able to shake off the mind control.

“What happened?” You groggily respond as you’re being taken to the quinjet.

“The twin got to your mind.” You groan in annoyance.

Once on, you find yourself hanging around Steve, holding onto you like he needs to protect you from something.

“I guess we’re not having that date doll,” he says with a half-hearted smile.

“I guess not…” you trail off, but giggle at his use of doll.

“What?”

“You called me doll!” You say with a smile.

“Sorry, I can stop, if you want?” He says and you shake your head, you lean it against his shoulder.

“No, I like it,” you admit with a smile. He lifts up his arm and wraps it around you. Your head falls to his chest as you move in closer.

“Who would’ve thought that Barton has a wife!” You say to Steve, who is finishing up drying his hair.

“Do we need to care?” He asks you and you shake your head.

“I mean, not really, but like, it’s just interesting!” You reply.

“Wouldn’t you have known? You were his psychologist!” Steve asks you with his brows knitted together. You sit on the bed next to him, your hand on his knee.

“I would’ve, but as he said, it's not on Shield's files, so I didn’t see it.”

“Right.”

You sigh and look at Steve, “what’s wrong?” you ask him. You’re already acting like a married couple.

“I’m just frustrated that we can’t get Ultron, that Tony and Bruce built this machine and it wreaks havoc!” He says tensing. You move closer to him and bring your hands to his head.

“Do you need me to calm you down?” You ask him and he shakes his head.

“No, I just, need to cool off,” he says trying to move his head away.

“Hey, hey, look at me!” You say, his eyes move away from whatever he was looking at to you, “it’s going to be alright, we’ll fight and we’ll win, trust me, Steve?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

“Good.”

You move in and kiss his cheek, you had showered before him, so your hair was drying. You felt bad for Steve, he has the whole world on his shoulders. You straddle your legs around his thighs, you pull his head to rest on your chest. Your hand runs through his damp hair, calming him down.

Eventually, you learnt what to do, you were now an Avenger, while you didn’t necessarily agree with it, you had to do everything to help them out and with your skills, your repertoire, you were a great asset to the team. From Seoul to Sakovia. You couldn’t emotionally overpower the robots, you didn’t have that ability, but you could always learn eventually.


	5. 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place six months after Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter! Just a fyi for people, I use the word cunt for vagina because it's rawer I guess, so if you're not cool w/ it, you could probably change it via chrome/firefox inspection or find a word changer I guess?
> 
> Enjoy~

Grunting and sighing, each hit you give, you don’t feel your powers getting stronger, you just feel yourself getting stronger. Which, in itself isn’t necessarily a bad thing, you just wish that there are others like you that you know, who could teach you these skills. Maybe you’ll meet them one day, but today isn’t that day.

You sigh again. Attacking this fake person with nothing but your legs and hands aren’t getting you anywhere, your emotions are overtaking you, you remember how Wanda used her powers on you, though you don’t hold it against her, she had to do what she did, and now she’s become like a younger sister to you. You remember seeing your mum, your dad, the way you had to fight, the way you needed to be recognised, you hated your childhood. Everything about what happened with Ultron hurt. On top of that, you never got around to having that date with Steve. It’s been six months, but he’s been focused on training the new Avengers and you’ve been focused on getting better.

Someone calls your name but you don’t hear it, your mind focused on attacking this fake person, a person with no emotions or feelings, thoughts or words. It frustrates you at every moment, you just want to be better. The person yells your name and yanks you out of your focus.

“What?” You yell until you realise it’s Steve. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he says and you didn’t realise you were holding your breath because you just let it out and your breathing is slowly becoming stable. You find a bench to sit on, with Steve following you.

“We never got to have that date you know,” you tell him as you unpack yourself.

Steve chuckles. “Guess not,” he says. You look at him and smile.

“How about we have that date today?” You ask him and he nods his head.

“I’d like that.”

“Let me get ready then,” you say with a sly smile. Steve smiles himself.

You make your way to your bedroom, you’re still the resident psychologist for The Avengers and everyone who works for them. You took everything you could from Stark Towers into the compound, you still have the important things, photos of your friends and family, your personal laptop and TV. You know … important things.

“Do you want to know something I find fascinating?” You ask Steve.

He quirks an eyebrow at you, “uhm, do you want me to guess?” He asks and you shake your head.

“No you don’t have to, what I find fascinating is why people have turn-ons and the type of fetishes and kinks they have!” you say. “Like, why does someone have a foot fetish, while others like to call their partner daddy, you know?” You look behind you at Steve who has a blush to his face. “Got something to tell me Rogers?”

“Hmm? No, I mean it’s interesting sure, but why are you so interested?” He asks.

“Well, I’m just saying that there is usually a reason to why people find interest in that stuff, like there’s a background that you have that usually, not all the time, but usually showcases why you’re into things,” you begin to say, by now you were already at your bedroom door and open it, “like I, admittedly, like calling my partner’s daddy and regress to a child-like age, but I feel that that might stem from my issues with my own dad,” you admit with a slight blush on your face.

“Oh?” The tip of Steve’s ears burns red.

“It’s a uhm— thing in a relationship where someone takes on the parental role, like the dominant,” you start to explain, moving over to your closet you eye some jeans and a shirt. “Cause they usually call it Daddy dom Little Girl, or depending on the other variations, it’s cute actually,” you finish and stare at him. A blush on your face, you didn’t mean to admit to him that sort of thing considering the two of you were about to go on a date, but also, at least you didn’t admit the number of times where you’d want to call him Daddy, or how you wanted him to smack you around. 

“Interesting… why do you like that?” Steve asks, trying to pass off his own embarrassment.

"I just like being cared for, considering I have to look after everyone's emotions, it's mostly just a de-stressor, it's nice being called babygirl and just feeling like what I was when I was a kid." You stand in front of your bathroom with your back facing the door.

“Steve,” you ask in an almost whisper, he looks at you with his left eyebrow raised.

“Yes?” He says, ending it with your name.

“Do you need to shower?” You ask him with a smile, hoping he’d take the hint. You’ve seen the way Steve looks at you, and you can’t deny it does turn you on. His eyes are never innocent enough as most people like to believe he is.

“No?” He says confused before looking at your face, you’ve put your outfit on the desk next to the door and you’ve pulled your shirt over your head showcasing your sports bra (nothing sexy, but an almost naked woman is in front of Steve, he’ll take anything), and you peel off your leggings.

Opening the door you set up the shower and take off your bra and underwear, moving around to put them in the hamper basket, Steve goes bright red.

“That’s your cue to join me you know?” You say before he nods his head and quickly takes off everything.

****

You begin to laugh in the shower as water gushes down on both you and Steve. You still couldn’t believe that he looks like that.

“Do you really need to shower? Or were you trying to find a way to get naked in front of me?” Steve asks you, you shake your head.

“I really do need to shower, did you not see me sweat?” You say and he shrugs his shoulders. You roll your eyes and pump some shampoo in your hand. “Well I was, I wasn’t lying, but getting naked in front of you is always a bonus!”

You run your hands through your hair, getting the shampoo in your hair and pulling it up to let it rest.

“I don’t deny it,” he says looking at you.

Steve’s calloused hands go to your breasts, his hands hold them while his thumbs run circles around your nipples. You suppress a slight moan.

“Don’t have to stop yourself from feeling good doll,” he says with a wink and you bite your lip before letting out that moan. "Is this okay?" 

“Yes. God Steve, never picked you up to be someone who—”

“A virgin?” He asks and you nod your head. “I’m not, you go on a few dates and—”

Your lips find theirs to his, or not so much find, more so you thrust your lips on his. Your hands run around his neck as his hands move to your hips. The water runs down you and washes out the shampoo. Idle pecks until you open your mouth and he mirrors you, testing the waters with your tongue and he does the same. Until you go for it and playing with his tongue. The shampoo’s washed out but the two of you continue to kiss each other under the water. It isn’t until you break the spell.

“Wish Banner didn’t intrude on us, because who knew you could kiss like that!”

You chuck your head back in laughter before getting conditioner and pumping that into your hand and running it through your hair.

“You know, you can call me daddy if you’d like…” Steve suggests. You hate how you told him, but if you didn’t maybe this wouldn’t have happened, “used to be a term back in my day.”

“God, you sound so old!”

“It’s ‘cause I am old!” He whines and the two of you laugh.

“Okay daddy…” you trail off before biting the bottom of your lip and blushing.

You reach for the loofah and some body wash, you move out of the water to soap up your body and Steve just watches, biting his own lip.

“Did you not need to shower?” You ask not looking at him as you wash yourself, running the loofah over your arms and chest.

“No,” he runs a hand through his hair, “no, I just followed orders.”

“I didn’t order you!” You say now looking at him, puffing your cheeks.

“Aww, but you did!” Steve replies and you roll your eyes.

You move down on the tiled floor and look at Steve’s cock, “you’re bigger than I imagined.” Your hand moves to it and lazily run your hand over it, he is half hard already, and you want to help out to get him fully hard. 

“I don’t necessarily tell people about how big it is,” he says, his cheeks red.

“I don’t know, you and Tony seem to always have a dick measuring contest!” You say before moving his cock and positioning the head near your mouth before opening up and licking the tip.

“Fuck,” Steve says as he shudders.

“Well, I can’t be that good, I haven’t put the whole thing inside of me yet,” you reply with a smirk before Steve holds your hair and guides you back on his cock.

Your head bobs up and down, your hand at the base of his cock, the other is pulling and tugging on his sack. You look up at him, and Steve looks down at you.

“God, you’re so gorgeous!” He says, “I love this look.”

You want to respond but you clearly can’t at the moment. Your tongue moves with your mouth, you slide it around. You move your head to where you get to the point that you’re actually deepthroating him, only to pull back seconds later gasping for air.

“Geeze…” he trails off, his chest rising and falling.

Your tongue trails up and down his cock, when you're down at the base, you put one of his balls in his mouth and lick at it and tug with your head, your hand pumps his cock. Steve moans again, this time louder than before. "Oh babygirl," he moans your name. 

With an audible pop, you stand up and wash yourself off. You turn off the shower and step out taking your towel. Rubbing your hair and running it over your body so you can dry off before your date. You watch Steve get out of the shower.

“Can I use the towel?” He asks, as you only have one towel on you.

“But I like seeing you dripping wet!” You whine with a slight pout.

“No, that’s what I’m going to make you,” he says and you shudder.

He takes the tower and does exactly what you did. You sigh and walk out of the bathroom into the bedroom and fall on the bed. Dropping the towel on the shower floor, Steve follows you before dropping to his knees and moving you closer to him, pulling on your calves to rest on his shoulders. Kissing the inside of your thighs, going from the left one to the right one and back again, nipping slightly. You moan.

“Daddy!” Whining.

“Yes?” He asks not looking at you but teasing you. You really need to know where he learnt these skills from.

“Stop teasing me!”

“I’ll do whatever I feel like doll.”

His breath ghosts over your clit and you can’t help but struggle, wanting to fight back, but his grip holds your thighs locked in place and you couldn’t do anything. You couldn’t even try to manipulate his emotions … not like you’d want to, cause it goes against your code, but still, you struggled. Steve’s kisses run over your cunt a few times before his tongue makes a large swipe from your opening to your clit until his mouth goes to your clit and his tongue laps at the juices already spilled.

Your moans run through the room, you aren’t exactly quiet and Steve knows this, he’s gone to your room sometimes and before he could knock he heard you, and you sounded delicious. But he’d never say. You tried your best to stay quiet, you could never last long.

“Steve…” you moan, “Steve. Steve!” This time it wasn’t a moan and he could tell.

“Yeah,” he says before kissing the lips on your cunt.

“You won’t make me come no matter how hard you try, I just have a weird vagina,” you admit. You tell a lot of your sexual partners this, they can always use a toy, but vaginal intercourse alone or your partner honing in on your clit ain’t gonna cut it.

“Do you want me to continue to do this? Because it seems to make you happy,” he says. He’s since moved his head and resting on your thigh, you can see the glistening liquid on his chin. You are wet.

“Oh, it does!” You say, pulling on him so you can kiss him, tasting yourself on your lips but you’ve done it before so it doesn’t shock you.

“Good!” He says with a smile before going back down on you.

Licking your clit, sucking and nibbling at it. He inserts a finger inside of you and your moan escapes you, he can feel your tightness around his finger alone and he inserts a second and a third one afterwards.

“Fuck daddy, fuck daddy, fuck daddy,” you moan out a repeat.

“Do you want to make yourself come doll?” He asks not too sure how you do and you nod your head.

He moves out of your thighs and his fingers leaving you before you move to your bedside and grab the pink wand. Powered via USB so you didn’t have to worry about batteries or power sources and you turn it on.

“I call him Mr Wand!” 

You could feel yourself slowly find its way into subspace, specifically little space - the space where you regress. The stress of training has gotten to you, and this is what you need. 

“Why?”

“Well it’s a wand and I dunno, I feel like it’s a he!”

Steve chuckles and moves on top of the bed, his mouth going to your neck, as you put the bulbous head on your clit, straightening your legs. Steve’s hand encapsulates your breast, much like what he was doing in the shower, his mouth moves from your neck to your nipple and he puts one in. Much like your clit, he licks, bites and pulls on it and you moan his name every second you got. But you could feel yourself tense and you could feel your cunt on the verge of orgasming.

“Come for daddy,” he whispers, his hand now replacing where his mouth was and his mouth now near your ear. “Come for daddy baby.”

You wonder where this all came from, maybe he came across it somehow, Pornhub? Tumblr? You weren’t sure, but you’d be lying if it’s not helping you come.

“Oh fuck Steve, oh fuck Dadd—”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence before long you’re coming and you're near to screaming his name but Steve puts his hand around your mouth to quiet you and feel the vibrations run through you.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” muffled sounds coming from you.

“That’s it,” he whispers.

****

You can’t believe that you came in front of your client. Of course, he isn’t really your client, not anymore, he became your boss ever since he asked you to join The Avengers. But he’s still your client, and this messed up power dynamic couldn’t turn you on more than it already has.

“You tired baby?” Steve asks you and you nod your head. “Well too bad, cause Daddy needs to fuck you.”

“Aww!” You whine and pout. You were acting like a brat, but Steve likes it and you could tell from that smirk on his face.

“Do you have condoms on you?” He asks you, out of your dynamic and you shrug.

“Try the draw, if not, I am on birth control and I imagine you’ve been tested…” you trail off, “have you?”

“Yes I have!” He says almost sarcastically, “I do a test every six months for all parts of my health.”

“Alright, well check!” You say drinking some water and calming yourself down.

Steve is massive, well okay, he’s honestly probably just average, but his cock is uncircumcised and maybe more girth than anything.

“Nope.”

“Well, guess you’re going to have to fuck me without one!” You say.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He asks you and you nod your head.

“I’ve seen you swear before Daddy, you probably have the dirtiest mouth around here!” Steve chuckles.

Tony and the gang joke about his language moment, but the man is an ex-soldier, during the 1940s, of course, they swore.

Steve makes his way to you and positions himself between your thighs, “do you prefer a different position?” He asks.

“I don’t mind this one, but maybe if I get tired of it you can do me from behind?” Steve’s eyes widen, “I’m not meaning up the arse idiot!”

He chuckles, “alright, alright, you ready? You sure you want to do this?”

“Yes Daddy, I want to do this, I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you!” You say with a smirk.

“Before or after I was frozen?”

“After, I’m not—”

You couldn’t even finish your damn sentence before he slowly thrusts the head inside of your cunt, a long moan leaves your lips.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” the two of you moan out. Steve moves in slowly making sure you’re able to take in it all until he reaches the base.

“Good?” He asks and you stifle an ‘mhm’ before he thrusts out of you again. “You can use your uhm, Mr Wand if you want?”

You perk up and smile, “yes!”

Steve thrusts out of you and waits for you to put the vibrator against your clit, his cock goes inside of you, this time faster until he picks up the pace, his hands on your hips as they dig in. The two of you are moaning and swearing, Steve picks up the pace and the two of you moan each others name. Whether it’s legal names, or babygirl or Daddy, either one will work.

“Turn, around,” Steve moans out as he moves out of you.

Keeping the vibrator to your clit, you knew you couldn’t come in this position but you did enjoy the vibrations. You turn around and show off your arse. Steve smacks it and you giggle.

“Didn’t know you were an arse man Daddy!”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me,” he says before sliding his cock inside of you again, his hands on your cheeks now.

“Please tell me about it,” you moan out as his thrusts begin to normalise.

Your moans, whimpers and pleas connect and intertwine. The vibrations pulse through you and you loved the feeling of this and you never thought it would happen. Steve’s hands spank at your cheeks again and you grin and bear it. Not that you aren’t a fan, you enjoy this, you just always had a pretty weak pain tolerance.

“God, you feel so good!” Steve moans, along with your name and you couldn’t help but fall in love with this moment.

“Daddy, can you come in my mouth?” You moan, Steve thrusts have come faster.

“I-if you w-want,” he says through stutters.

He’s never had anything this dirty, this vulgar, but he is enjoying it so much more. And he can feel himself close, he pulls out of you.

“Turn around and open your mouth,” he says.

You do as you're told, turning off your vibrator and opening his mouth. Steve’s hand goes to his cock and continues stroking at it his hand coming in a fist and you unravel it so you can hold his hand.

“Come on Daddy, come for me!” You moan out, hoping that would be his cue.

“Fuck.”

White hot liquid quickly comes out as you mouth wraps around the tip of his cock, the spurts of liquid hit the roof of your mouth and your tongue. You swallow each drop. Steve moans, and other swears he can find, some you never knew about. Steve is panting and falls on the bed, you move closer to him and open your legs to finish what you started and only a minute later are you coming again. 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing turning regular, you turn to Steve and smile, “so, about that date?”

He chuckles, “sure, that date…”

You never expect it to turn out this way, but it did. “You know, if we continue this, maybe I can call you Daddy outside of sex.”

“That is if you want to keep me around.”

“Of course, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my take on "Steve Rogers is a total daddy". I kind of love these two and would love some non-smut ddlg stuff, but let's see how my uni course takes me. Or maybe more ddlg smut, because I feel like I didn't write the bdsm as well as I could, but I imagine Steve has only had vanilla sex or light bdsm. 
> 
> Hope you had a wonderful time reading my filth, I'll see you on the flipside!


End file.
